


Bad Guy, Good Guy

by Styx13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx13/pseuds/Styx13
Summary: The song Bad son Good sun, but Nico Di-angelo version.[THE SONG IS NOT BELONGS TO ME]
Kudos: 2





	Bad Guy, Good Guy

**Author's Note:**

> The original song:   
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=x49Y0kwtTqw

All I’ve even known  
Was something’s wrong with me   
We're always were alone  
Just Bianca and me.

The whispers of a shadow   
That was drenched in fear   
They always were so loud  
Like screaming in my ear 

I am a bad bro, a bad bro   
I’m trouble, I’m messed up   
I have to prove them wrong   
I’m not a bad guy, a bad guy  
I’m working, I’ve messed up   
But one day I’ll be strong 

All I ever wanted   
Was someone by her side   
You came when I was tired   
I thought you never lied 

A beam of hope so bright   
Even I could see  
I trusted in your light  
And you believed in me 

You are the good bro, the good bro  
A blessing, a savior,   
A whole knew point of view  
I found the good guy, the good guy,  
So nothing could go wrong   
Too good to be true 

All I ever asked   
Was for you to save her life   
But your true self unmasked  
And threw me into the night 

So I have made my plans   
And I have a new drive   
Her blood on your hands   
Now judgement shall be mine 

You aren’t a good bro, a good bro   
Can’t prove it, can’t show them  
I don’t want to hurt you   
I’m not a bad guy, a bad guy   
Can’t prove it, can’t show them   
There’s one thing I can do 

I am not a bad brother  
I have never been a bad guy   
I was not a bad brother  
But now I am the bad guy

I am the bad guy, the bad guy  
I’ll fight back, I’m not done  
Soon you will comprehend   
That I’m a bad bro, a bad bro,   
Can’t be saved, can’t be loved  
I never was your friend 

You are the good guy, the guy,   
A blessing, a savior,   
But savoir’s don’t betray  
I am the bad guy, the bad guy,   
But you made me bad   
So now I’ll make you pay


End file.
